


New Year's Disaster

by FrankenSpine



Series: MayorQueen/EvilSwanQueen [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Chaos, Destruction, Drunk Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Drunkenness, F/F, Magic Cock, New Years, Polyamory, Porn with some plot, Rough Sex, Sex Magic, Snow would say this is porn, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankenSpine/pseuds/FrankenSpine
Summary: Emma insists on having a family gathering at the mansion for New Year's, intending to tell her parents about her relationship with Regina and the Queen. Things do not go as planned.Porn with some plot.But mostly porn.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/"Hyde" Evil Queen/Emma Swan
Series: MayorQueen/EvilSwanQueen [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543048
Comments: 7
Kudos: 165





	New Year's Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! Would have posted this way sooner but it turned out a lot longer than I anticipated.

“This was a disaster,” Regina said quietly, staring blankly out into the distance.

“Hey, it wasn’t _that_ bad,” said Emma.

Regina shot her a look, and she backed off.

“Emma,” the brunette said, more firmly this time, “It was a complete disaster— just as I suspected it would be.”

Emma sighed. “Okay, you’re right. I should have listened to you.”

“Yes. Yes, you should have,” said Regina, “You _and_ the Queen.”

“I’m sor—”

Regina held up a hand, silencing Emma. “I don’t want to hear it. Not until you two have cleaned every inch of this house— _by hand._ If I sense even a _hint_ of magic, there will be hell to pay. Do I make myself clear?”

Emma swallowed. “Yes, ma’am.”

Regina gave a curt nod. “Good. I’ll see you this evening. I need to run a few errands. Behave yourself, Swan.”

She climbed into the car next to Henry and drove off down the street, leaving Emma alone on the front step.

The Queen appeared in the doorway with a catlike grin. “So,” she said, “why don’t we get started?”

Emma just gave her a pointed look before pushing past her and into the house. “If you had just behaved, none of this would’ve even happened!”

_**Three hours earlier…** _

Emma had insisted on having a family gathering at the mansion for New Year’s. Henry seemed adamant about the whole thing as well, but the Queen seemed the most enthusiastic. She wasn’t about to pass up the chance to torment the Charmings by claiming their precious daughter’s mouth right in front of them.

After all, wasn’t that part of the reason Emma even wanted to have this little get-together? To tell her parents that she was in a relationship with both Regina and the Queen?

Things went well in the beginning. The Charmings brought over an admittedly-good chicken casserole along with a carrot cake, while Regina and Emma prepared lasagna, stuffed mushrooms, crab cakes, salmon steaks, and a nice apple pie.

Emma shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she had a four-inch plug in her ass that the Queen had put there with magic, no doubt as punishment for forcing everyone to spend time with the Charmings. It wasn’t the worst thing in the world, but it was certainly awkward.

Not even halfway through the meal, the Queen decided to place her hand on Emma’s thigh. When this went unnoticed by the Charmings, she instead set her hand over the blonde’s on the table. This caught their attention. Snow was befuddled and red in the face, but seeing how she’d had one too many glasses of wine in the past hour (likely to help her put up with the Queen), her words came out slurred.

“E-Emma, sweetheart? Why— Why is the Queen touching your hand? And why aren’t you doing anything about it?”

Emma glanced at the Queen, then at Regina, who gave a slight nod. She turned back to her parents and took a deep breath.

“I suppose now is as good a time as any. Mom, Dad,” she said, “Regina, the Queen and I have been in a relationship for a few months now, and I thought it was time you knew the truth.”

Many things happened in the moments after. A fight broke out. Food was thrown. Insults were tossed around. Snow was drunk and slurring her words. Henry noped the fuck out of there. All the while, Regina just sat there in silence with a blank expression on her face, slowly sipping her wine. On the surface she appeared calm and collected, but beneath it all was a ticking time bomb. Oh, she was livid.

_**Back in the present…** _

Emma muttered a quiet curse as she pulled a chunk of carrot cake off the wall. She looked to see if the Queen was watching, and when she realized she was in the clear, she took a bite.

The Queen laughed. “Did you just eat that cake?”

 _“No,”_ Emma said with a mouthful of cake.

The Queen laughed harder, turning to face her. “Regina is right. You really _do_ eat like a child.”

Emma swallowed the cake and frowned. “No I don’t.”

“If you say so,” said the Queen. She set her mop aside and stepped closer to Emma with a sly grin. “Why don’t we take a break?” she asked.

“A-A break? But we just started.”

“Yes, well, you see, I’ve grown tired of this, and simply being in your presence sparks a flame within me that only you can extinguish, my dear.”

Emma just blinked at her. “Is that your way of saying I make you horny?”

“Ugh. Such a _juvenile_ term,” said the Queen, “but the answer is yes. I want you, Emma Swan, and I’d like to have you. Right now.”

They just stared at one another until Emma’s cheeks reddened, and the Queen smirked in obvious amusement.

* * *

Emma was bent over the edge of the table with her jeans down to her knees. “Please,” she rasped, “Regina could walk in at _any second.”_

The Queen grinned. “All the more reason to fuck you like this, my dear.”

She slowly— teasingly— pulled down Emma’s lacy red underwear and her smile only widened when she saw the plug between the blonde’s ass-cheeks.

“Such a good girl,” she purred, “keeping your plug in all this time when you could have easily removed it with magic. It’s almost as if you were hoping I would fuck you. Is that what you want, _Em-ma?_ For me to fuck you in this perfect little ass?”

Emma squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip. “God, _yes,”_ she groaned.

“How _naughty,”_ rasped the Queen, “begging to be fucked when you should be cleaning up this mess.”

She summoned a strap-on and fastened it to her hips, rubbing it with an abundance of lube, and slowly removed the plug from Emma’s ass, which made the blonde groan. She laughed quietly as she lined up the strap-on with the tight hole and eased it inside. Emma sucked in a breath, and the Queen placed a gentle hand on the Savior’s hip in a show of comfort.

“Breathe,” she murmured, and Emma listened. “Good. Just try to relax.”

The Queen thrust slowly at first, but soon, Emma was reaching back and grabbing at her hips in a silent plea for her to increase her pace. So she did. Desire clouded her mind, causing her to forget Regina’s warning, and she enchanted the strap-on to give it sensation.

“Mm, you’re so tight,” she husked, “What do you think Regina would say if she saw us like this?”

_“I’d ask you just what in the hell you think you’re doing.”_

The Queen froze. She slowly turned to look at her other half while Emma just banged her head against the table.

“What are _you_ doing here?”

Regina was fuming. “Did you not hear me before? I _specifically_ told you that I would come right back if I sensed either of you using magic!”

“Oh come now, Regina, we were just having a bit of fun,” the Queen said dismissively.

“Fun? _Fun?_ You think having sex on the dining room table, after you’ve destroyed the place, is _fun?!”_

“Absolutely. Maybe if you joined us, you wouldn’t be so angry.”

Regina placed her hands on her hips. “Clearly I’m getting nowhere with you.” She turned her attention to the blonde, who still hadn’t looked at her. “Emma? Do you have anything to say for yourself?”

Emma hesitated. “I’m sorry, Regina. I couldn’t help myself. You know how hard it is to resist her.”

The Queen grinned and smacked Emma’s ass. “Likewise, Savior.”

Regina tightened her fists as her arms fell to her sides. “You two are unbelievable.”

The Queen reached down and gathered Emma up in her arms, holding the blonde firmly against her. Emma moaned, biting her lip as the silicone shifted within her.

“Do you like that, _Em-ma?”_

“Yes,” Emma breathed.

“Would you like Regina to join us?”

Emma could only nod.

The Queen looked to Regina with desire in her eyes, grinning widely. “Come on, Regina. Come up to bed with us. I promise you, you’ll feel _so much_ better.”

The two of them stared at one another intensely, not saying a word.

* * *

Regina was sitting in the chair in the corner, silently sipping her wine as she watched the Queen fuck Emma. The pair were on the bed together, rutting like wild beasts. Emma’s legs were hoisted up onto the Queen’s shoulders, while the Queen had a much larger strap-on pounding into that tight cunt.

Emma was digging her nails into the sheets and gasping in pleasure as the Queen fucked her mercilessly. She had already come three times in the past twenty minutes, and her legs felt like jelly.

“I can’t— I can’t do this much longer,” she said, panting.

“You can and you will,” said Regina, “You want to fuck so badly? Then you two are going to fuck until you pass out.”

“W-What about you?”

“Me? I’m going to sit here and enjoy it. I want to know what it looks like when I make you scream.”

That did it. Emma came with a cry of utter bliss, spilling her warm essence onto the Queen’s thighs as well as the strap-on. Her legs slipped off of the Queen’s shoulders and she was left a sweaty, panting mess.

Regina took another sip of her wine. “Again,” she said simply.

* * *

The Queen was holding Emma against her, fucking her from behind at a rapid pace. Both women were moaning and panting heavily.

Now the Queen wasn’t so sure she would last much longer, either. Feeling Emma’s inner-walls squeezing around the enchanted shaft was beginning to make her delirious. She hadn’t even been fucked yet. She needed penetration. It didn’t matter where as long as she got off. She had to have friction. Just then, an idea popped into her mind. She waved her hand, and the strap-on transformed into a real cock.

Emma seemed to sense the sudden change and moaned wantonly. “That’s so _fucking hot,”_ she rasped.

The Queen tightened her hold on the blonde and began thrusting faster— _harder—_ into Emma’s tight, warm, _dripping_ cunt. She could feel herself throbbing. It was a strange yet blissful sensation, and she knew she would climax soon enough. She grabbed at Emma’s breast with one hand and reached down to tease her lover’s clit with the other.

“Come for me, my love,” she husked, sinking her teeth into Emma’s shoulder.

Emma cried out softly as she came. She rocked and spasmed uncontrollably against the Queen, desperate to let this incredible feeling last as long as possible.

The Queen swore she saw stars as she spilled her magical essence deep into Emma’s warm pussy, all the while having her shaft squeezed by the tight velvet walls. It was as though she was being massaged— milked for all she was worth.

Both women collapsed onto the bed, exhausted, and Regina finally stood up from her chair, approaching them with an amused smile.

“Have you two learned your lesson?”

Emma and the Queen could only nod.

“Good. Now then, once you’ve recovered, I’d like you to get dressed so you can continue cleaning the house. Understood?”

 _“Yes ma’am,”_ they rasped in unison.

“Wonderful. See you downstairs.”


End file.
